How We Do It in London
by QuimbyCub
Summary: Parker hurts herself, Sophie catches her. But things don't procede as you might think. Warnings: This is not fluffy bunnies, okay? Kink, S&M, bondage, graphic knife/blood play, uhm… So far, just SI, blood play, and preslash
1. How do they do it?

**Title:** How We Do It in London  
**Author:** Quimby13  
**Fandom:** Leverage  
**Rating:** T-M, PG13-R (Hopes to be NC17)  
**Pairing:** Parker/Sophie  
**Word Count:** 1,180  
**Setting:** Right after 2.01 "The Beantown Bailout Job"  
**Summary:** Parker hurts herself, Sophie catches her. But things don't procede as you might think.

**Warnings: **This is not fluffy bunnies, okay? Kink, S&M, bondage, graphic knife/blood play, uhm… (So far, just SI, blood play, and preslash)

She knows she hid her reaction as best she could. But she felt her mouth get all dry and her heartbeat grow faster when she heard the other woman say those two words… It was all she could do to focus on getting in the car with Hardison, preparing to secure the mob guy. She did it, but it was hard. Sophie just sounded so sexy. Her voice wasn't forced either, she's just like that. The combination of her voice, always great, and the words she said, made it impossible for Parker to do so much as pick a Master Lock. Who knew Sophie saying "razor blade" would be her undoing?

Razor blades are her weakness, she's known that for years, that's why she's sitting in her car, in front of Nate's place, with a 10-pack of single edges on her dash. She should be inside; they're supposed to meet for dinner. But Sophie's words are just floating around in her skull. She can't stop thinking about it. Parker had gone right out to the store and bought razor blades. Now she's sitting in her car with a strip of metal in her hand, waiting to work up the nerve to touch down on skin.

She unbuttons her shirt, pushing the fabric to the side, and traces a finger over her right breast. The creamy flesh tingling under the light touch she creates. _That_ is the spot. She moves the razor in her right hand so it's resting against the skin. Taking her left hand, she holds her open fingers on her chest, stilling the skin. When she presses the corner of the blade into her skin, it sinks, with a sharp familiarity she has known since she was young. The thief exhales and pulls the metallic rectangle in a short, straight line. The blood fills the cut in a dark, crimson line as soon as Parker removes the blade. She watches as the red goo starts to overflow the walls of the incision, and just as she the full blob starts to roll down her breast, the passenger door opens.

Sophie gets in, sits in the seat next to Parker and shuts the door, locking them in. She looks Parker over twice before speaking. "Are you… Okay?" She asks.

Parker swallows hard, stunned, but shakes her head 'no'.

"Let me help." Sophie whispers, and with no further warning, she leans over the center console and rests her hands on the younger woman's shoulders. Parker doesn't have time to question, as it is less than a second before Sophie's lips are on her own. Then they leave, as fast as they came, only to reappear on Parker's breast. Sophie laps at the trail of blood, following the line back to the source just prior to latching her lips around the fresh wound and sucking gently at it. She pulls as much of Parker's iron rich taste into her mouth as she can, drawing it onto her tongue, loving the noises Parker is making from her doing such a small thing.

When her mouth is full, Sophie sits up, blood dripping over her lips slightly. She doesn't swallow it, she doesn't pull away and spit it out, and instead, Sophie wraps one hand around the back of Parker's neck and tugs her into a steady lip lock. Parker gasps when she feels the other woman's tongue snake out and touch her lower lip. This gasp is just enough to let Sophie deepen the kiss and return Parker's blood to her. Due to sloppiness of their kiss, the blood dribbles out both their mouths and onto their clothes, but neither notices. When they do pull back, breathing labored, no one mentions the fact that they look like vampires.

They just sit back and stare for a moment.

Sophie talks first, of course. Gesturing to Parker's chest and asking "Are you going to explain that or pretend I didn't see it?"

Without thinking, Parker blurts out "If I explain will you kiss me?"

Then the awkward silence set in.

"Is that really how it works in London?" Parker asks, her knees tucked under her as she turns to look at Sophie. "With razor blades?"

"Yeah, it's pretty tough back there." Sophie glances over at the blonde. The way Parker is perched makes her look small, and the was her hair is hanging, half up in a ponytail and half framing her face in golden wisps. "I couldn't make this stuff up." Sophie admits, her voice hoarse, her mind going somewhere dark.

"Slow, or do they just slit their wrists?" Parker asks, she sits up a bit more, looking to Sophie for an answer.

"Lots of little cuts." Sophie answers, a little too quickly. She pauses, breathes, and finishes her answer. This time she's more diplomatic, informative "So, slow, I guess." She isn't sure about this. Why did Parker completely blow off the kiss?

Parker swallows hard and thinks this over. "Oh," she finally releases a breath, pulling her legs closer to her chest.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asks, tilting her head to the side a bit. Her eyes sweep over the younger thief's body language. "You look like you've just seen Sterling."

Parker forces a pained chuckle. "Did you ever..?" She lets the question hang hoping Sophie will finish it.

But she doesn't. She's confused as to what Parker's talking about. "Ever what, Parker?"

Parker looks at the toes of Sophie's pumps. "Do that to someone? Or has someone ever?" She can't finish, if that had happened, ever, she'd hunt the bastard down and use a rusty razor blade to Lorena Bobbit him. A dull one.

"I-I've never killed anyone…" The grifter tries. "But, yes, I sliced a man up pretty badly. And, no, I've never been tortured." She finishes quickly, not sure of what Parker wants to hear.

"Did…" Parker starts. She doesn't think she can even make eye contact with the woman beside her. Instead, she glances away, eyes blurry focused on the wall.

"Did you..." Her voice catches. "Did you like it?"

"What? Hurting someone?" Sophie asks, unsure of the actually question. "It wasn't for sport." She defends herself hopelessly. "I didn't hate it though." She admits shaking her head to herself, embarrassed by her confession.

"Huh," Parker absorbs this for a moment, pondering this new information and forming new conclusions about her coworker. "Would you do it again?" Parker finally asks.

Sophie's brow crinkles. Where is this coming from? "If-If the situation called for it I would. I think. Yes." She answers as she decides, nodding when she's done. But when Parker doesn't say anything she continues, justifying her logic. "It's not something I'd do for no reason, Parker. I wouldn't do it to just anybody. I mean, it's just—"

Parker's eyes flash dark, connecting with Sophie's. "Would you do it to me?"

"What?" Sophie shakes her head, certain she's imagined that.

Parker looked Sophie straight in the face, regaining an iota of confidence."Me, I want you to do it to me. I want to feel my life in your hands."

*******

Parker's wrists are now bound to the arms of a chair, the tops of her forearms down on the wood, the venerable flesh of her inner wrists exposed to the room. Thin string, no thicker than yarn, being utilized as means of restraint.

Her top has been tossed aside but her bra is still on. She is also wearing her stringy panties but no skirt, although she has no memory of removing that. Her hair is falling in her face and she's frustrated that she cannot do anything about it. She isn't sure she likes the location they've moved to either.

She's sitting in the middle of Sophie's (large) master bathroom. All of the lights are on casting an almost clinical bright glow over the white tile and giving Parker a surreal sense of her surroundings. She can see some of the room in the mirror that she's facing as well, but she doesn't like staring around at the empty room so she closes her eyes and waits to hear Sophie's footsteps.

She doesn't hear anything but suddenly there's a hand brushing against her neck. Parker's eyes fly open as she watches the other woman's reflection. Sophie pulls parker's messy blonde hair into one hand and off to the left, in an almost predatory fashion, she brings her lips to Parkers neck. Resting there for less than a heartbeat, Sophie finds the spot where shoulder and neck meet.

When Sophie bites down, she bites hard. It's not playful tonight. But Parker did ask for this. When Sophie hears a deep, animalistic moan erupt from Parker's chest, feels it roll from her throat, all worries and inhibitions slip away. Maybe they'll be able to enjoy this after all.

Review and I'll post the next parts. BUt I'm holding 'em ransom. 5 reviews or no part 2. LOL.


	2. How it starts

Chapter Two: How it starts  
**Author:** Quimby13  
**Fandom:** Leverage  
**Rating:** T-M, PG13-R (Hopes to be NC17)  
**Pairing:** Parker/Sophie  
**Word Count:** 1,180  
**Setting:** Right after 2.01 "The Beantown Bailout Job"  
**Warnings: **This is not fluffy bunnies, Kink, S&M, bondage, graphic knife/blood play, uhm… (So far, just SI, blood play, and femslash) and mentions of het sex

Cutting is not a big deal. At least, it isn't for her. Some people cut and are stupid about it; they make mistakes and wind up hurting themselves. That is not Parker. She can cut and be fine, no problems. She's had a lot of practice; she's been a cutter since she was ten. At first, she liked having knives and stuff around so she could defend herself at group homes and at school. Then, one night, she wondered how hard she would need to press to hurt someone. So, she turned her blade upon herself and discovered the satisfaction that comes with controlling  
what her body felt.  
She took pride in how well she controlled herself. Anyone in her "family" could yell at her and Parker could maintain a blank look: back straight, eyes dead ahead and glazed, ears deaf to the world. But, occasionally, she would lose it. Every now and then, she would react. And that is when she needed to regain control, over herself. So she'd cut, and control the sting in her skin. She'd cut and control the blood that oozed from her skin. She would cut and control how long the blood flowed. She would cut and control the thing she could: Herself.  
*****

Sophie runs the top, flat side, of the razorblade from the hollow of Parker's throat all the way down her sternum, light pressure consistent over her pale skin. The thin piece of metal is cold between Sophie's fingers, colder against Parker's chest. Parker holds very still, trying to keep her breaths regular. The cool metallic line is drawn out to Parker's palm, back to her shoulder. Every movement is smooth, calming, enough so that both women have regulated their heartbeats before Sophie presses forward.

Still standing behind Parker's chair, Sophie carefully draws the razor through the bra strap lying atop Parker's shoulder. First, the right, then the left strap falls away while Parker watches in stilled silence. Sophie runs the sharp blade up and down over the lacey fabric between Parker's breasts. When the material falls, free Sophie throws it to the ground and starts brushing her lips over Parker's neck again. Parker bites her lip in anticipation, certain that Sophie's teeth are about to sink in again. But instead soft lips flutter over her neck, to her jaw, and then meet her lips as Sophie leans over the back of her chair, hands resting on Parker's shoulders. Parker turns her head as best she can. They kiss briefly before Sophie straightens up, only to kneel at Parker's side and pinch the string of her bikini underwear and slice through another article of clothing with the razor. Then the other strap is severed. Parker's legs spread a bit as Sophie's hand trails between her thighs and over her now naked center.

"Parker." Sophie starts, her voice hard, different. "Parker, what am I going to do with you?" Sophie's slender finger's dance across the younger woman's stomach as she kneels, now before her captive's legs. "You've gotten soft. You returned a priceless diamond. You've really forgotten who you are." She stands and returns to her position behind Parker's chair. But as she opens her mouth she hears a murmur. "What?"

"Three hundred and fifty million dollars, that's what the Hope Diamond is worth." Parker corrected. Her eyes met Sophie's in the mirror. "It has a pric—" Parker's sentence is cut off by a yelp, a yelp caused by the sudden cut Sophie put on her shoulder. It's a scratch really, just surface, but it surprised her.

"You will not interrupt me again." Sophie half-whispers, half-barks. "As I was saying," she growls, "you, Parker, are a thief. That is what you are good at being. That is what you will continue to be. That will not change." Sophie strokes the shallow cut gently, "Do you understand this?" Parker hesitates, not sure if she should speak. So Sophie scratches her shoulder with the blade again. "Do you understand, Theif?"

"Yes, Sophie." She nods quickly. "I understand."

"Good." Sophie runs the blade horizontally over the scratches, irritating the skin. "Do you know what we do to thieves when they get caught where I come from?" Parker sits up straighter but stays quiet. "We use razor blades on them, like this one." She cuts Parker's shoulder again, now there is a series of scrapes on Parker's skin. "You know that retuning stolen goods is extremely risky. I don't think you realize what could have happened if you were caught." At that, Sophie brings the razor lower, to Parker's breast and touches down lightly there as well.

Parker lets out a small groan. "Leverage?" She whimpers.

Hearing the safe word, Sophie pulls away and stands in front of Parker. "What did I do? Did I hurt you? What do you need?" She asks, very panicked. She moves to untie Parker.

"No." Parker stills the other woman. "I need…I'm not gonna break. I need more." She groans desperately.

"More?" Sophie is puzzled. "Deeper? Parker, I can't."

"Please, Sophie, you saw what I did to myself," Parker sighs. "Please, just, hurt me."

Sophie nods, placing the blade on Parker's midline. "Let's do this then." She smiles with the twinge of a memory.

*** ***

"You sure you ready for this, sweetheart?" Sophie lay her red lip against her mark's abs. She kissed the tan skin quickly before replacing her mouth with a sliver of metal. "Let's do this then."

Sophie, well not Sophie really, Ariel, kept a sultry purr in voice as coxed her bound and gagged man though a series of cuts and slices. This guy was deserving of punishment, and as part of her cover, Sophie was the one to deliver it.

By the end of the night, the mark was a bloodied mess. He had over a hundred cuts across his skin. He had learned his lesson. He also had an unspeakable hard-on. And he was in an alley in north London.

That was the first time Sophie cut someone up solo, but she enjoyed it enough to, well, enjoy it.

*** ***

Sophie runs her hot tongue over the cuts she made on Parker's stomach, the deeper cuts. Parker keens slightly at the touch. "Is that better?" Sophie smirks at the sound. When Parker nods, Sophie rewards her by sliding between her legs…

AN: I NEED FEED BACK!


End file.
